The Dream World
by Armygirl0604
Summary: What if the School tried to find out if the Flock fit into real life? Very odd and involves rock concert in OKC on May 29, 2009


NO DILLON- THIS HAS NO RELATION TO YOU, SO NO LAUGHING AT IT!

The School had them. Fang could tell. He looked over at Max. She stared at him in fear. Low and behold, who came into the room? Of course- Jeb, as if being at the school, strapped to beds (again) wasn't enough, Jeb was here? Great, fabulous.

"Hi kids."

"What do you want Jeb?" Max hissed.

"We just want to see something. We want to see how all of you would fit into a normal life."

"And how do you plan to do that? Personality quizzes?"

"No. This," as if on cue, a large machine was rolled into the room by an Eraser.

"What is that?" Max rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Maximum, this won't hurt."

Max looked at Fang and tried to convey something with her eyes. Fang mouthed, "What?"

"I love you," she mouthed back. But he didn't seem to understand.

"I'll give you chances to say your good byes for the next two weeks."

Two Erasers held each of the Flock members as they were escorted to a steel walled room. There were no windows, no escapes. Max hugged each of them and told the kids she loved them. Then, as the Erasers come to escort them out, she whispered to one. It glared and shook its head. Jeb came in and Max repeated it to him. He nodded and the Erasers left with the rest of the Flock, except Max and Fang.

"Fang," she sighed. She looked into his eyes with tears in her's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Max wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Fang's arms went around her waist as he hugged her. Too soon Erasers came in and separated them. They were brought back to the room with the beds and the Erasers strapped them down. She mouthed that she loved him one last time before the white-coats lifted plastic breathing masks over their mouths. Fang watched Max's eyes flutter shut before his own eyes closed. Inside, he made a silent promise that he would destroy the white-coats.

Fang opened his eyes as his alarm went off. He groaned, another day at school.

"Nick, sweetie! Time to get up for school!"

"I'm up Mom! And I told you, PLEASE call me Fang! My friends do!" he pulled his usual black attire out of the closet. Black Bad Religion t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, the usual. He'd stopped wearing normal stuff in the sixth grade.

Fang got on the bus and headed straight for the back. He didn't talk to anyone. A girl with brown hair got on after the bus was totally full. Everyone had doubled up, except Fang.

"Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Obviously not. There's no where else to sit."

"Thanks." She sat down and pulled out an mp3 player. Hooking the headphones over her head, he could faintly hear a song he recognized.

"You Are the Government?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You know Bad Religion?"

"Heck yeah, I do. I'm Fang."

"Jenna. I'm new here." She looked ready to say something else, but the bus pulled up to the school, so she said, "See you around," slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the aisle.

Fang sauntered off of the bus. He passed a group of preppy girls on his way in. One called, "Hey Emo! Where'd you hide your razors this time?"

Fang turned slowly. "Maxine."

"It's Max, loser. So, your name is…Fag, right?"

"Fang, actually."

"SO, does that mean you're going to name your first kid…Tooth?"

"I don't know, but you should name yours Brainless." He headed into the cafeteria before she could react. He rolled his eyes as he climbed to the back of the bleachers.

"Yo Fang," Adam said without looking up.

"Adam. Always pleasant to see you didn't skip school."

"You should try it sometime."

Fang shrugged. "Had to deal with cheerleaders outside. Wish I could just get rid of all of them."

"I know how you feel. Hey! Looks like Maxine herself is out to kill again. Where's the squad?"

"Not far behind." Fang glanced over to see who her prey was this time. He'd dealt with her since pre-k; he could help some kid out. It was probably a seventh grader, she loved picking on them.

There were two people actually. The blind kid, Iggy or something, and his kid sister Alexa. Fang sighed and headed down to them. The new girl beat him there.

"Don't you have enough class to leave them alone?"

"I have more class than you have in your little finger."

Fang stood back and watched them. Jenna rolled her eyes at Max. "Sure you do. Then, why are you…such a beoch?"

Max's mouth hung open. Jenna smiled and pushed it closed. "Shut your mouth sweetie, it's rude to gawk." She turned to Iggy and Alexa. "You two okay?"

They nodded. "Thanks," Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, we owe you one…"

"Jenna. No you don't." She walked away and nearly ran into Fang. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you. Fang, right?"

Fang nodded. The bell rang and they headed to class. "Great," Jenna groaned. "Do you know where _any_ of these rooms are?"

Fang glanced at the schedule. "That's my schedule too. I'll show you."

"Thanks." She followed him to class.

Day after day followed with Jenna always there. Fang found out that she wanted to be a writer, and read all the time.

He realized that after watching her out of the corner of his eye and talking to her (nervously) for so long, he could pick out certain habits she had. Like when she was excited, she moved her hands in expression while she talked, or when she was nervous, she'd ran a hand through her hair. When she was embarrassed she flicked her head down so her brown hair made a curtain in front of her cheeks so you couldn't see her blush. When she concentrated she would tap her foot or twirl a strand of hair around her finger. Or both, but usually on or the other. When she was talking about a story she was writing, or a book she was reading, her breath would quicken slightly and she shifted a lot.

A few weeks after he met her, Jenna approached him. He could tell she was nervous right off. "Fang?"

"What's up Jenna?"

"I was…just wondering. W-would you like…to go on…on a date…with me?"

Fang blinked. Jenna continued in a rush, "You don't have to, it's just that my dad gave me-"

Fang clapped a hand over her mouth. "Calm down. Yeah, sure."

He removed his hand from her mouth. "Really?"

Fang nodded and tried not to laugh. She smiled. "Great, um, school is out for summer on Thursday. Can you come over at like, noon, on Friday?"

Fang nodded. She gave him her address and hurried off.

When he arrived at her door, a tall man who bore a twin-like resemblance to her opened the door. He had the same dark hair and blue eyes. He resembled an actor Fang had seen on a poster once. "Is this Jenna's house?" he asked stupidly.

The man nodded curtly. "You're going to treat my girl right, hear me? Because I'm in the military and I just got home. So I'm _very_ protective. Got that punk?"

"Daddy! Don't scare him off!" Jenna ran downstairs laughing.

Fang caught his breath. She looked amazing. She was wearing a gold mini dress with roses and animal print on it. Her nails were still black, over which Fang stifled a grin. Along with the dress was a pair of faded jeans and black high heels. Hair fell over one side of her face, but on the other side it was pulled back with a clip.

"Love you Dad, by!" she kissed her dad's cheek and took Fang's hand. "Come on, before he starts _growling_ at you."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Just come with me!"

Fang turned around to step off the porch and caught his breath. In the driveway was a limo. "That wasn't here when I came up."

"My uncle owns a limo company. He lent us one. Better and safer than a taxi." She started down the driveway. "Coming?"

Fang followed her obediently. A man stepped out of the driver's seat and ran to open the door for them. Jenna slid in gracefully, as if she'd done it a hundred times. Heck, if her uncle owned the company, then she probably had. Fang got in next to her….not so gracefully. Jenna laughed, and again he was struck by her laugh.

The driver took them somewhere Fang didn't recognize. Music was coming from somewhere. The driver stopped and let them out. Fang jumped out and helped Jenna. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about his being "such a gentleman, did that make him an old guy?"

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" he laughed. She shook her head and led him up to ticket counter. She had a backpack, he realized. She handed the woman two tickets. They had to walk under metal detectors and were checked for having alcohol.

"WELCOME, FANG, TO THE ZOO AMPHITHEARTRE'S ROCK CONCERT!" she swept her hand dramatically out to the grass amphitheatre. There was a huge stage below with a band playing.

"A rock concert?"

"Yup, come on, let's find a spot." Fang followed her down to the V.I.P. section. She told him that her dad had given her the tickets because he and Jenna's mom already had some, but he got them from work. They were here somewhere. She opened her back pack and took out a blanket. She spread it on the ground. They sat down and watched. "This is going on all day, so if we get bored, we can call the driver, Andrew by the way, and he can take us somewhere else until the good bands come on."

They stayed listening to the music for a while before leaving. Andrew picked them up and drove them somewhere that Jenna whispered in his ear. Fang recognized this one. "Frontier City?"

"Yup, I have passes with me."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE- YES, I KNOW THAT THOSE TWO ARE FAR APART! FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, LET'S PRETEND THEY AREN'T! And yes, I'm talking about the rock concert that was on May, 29, 2009.)

At four thirty they left to head back to the concert. It lasted until 11. The last three bands to play were Saving Able, Shine Down, and Buck Cherry. At each one Jenna and Fang were up front in the V.I.P. area.

"Yo, Jenna! Jen!" a boy with blond hair ran up from backstage.

"Danny! Oh my Gawd! What are you doing here?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I told you I was working backstage."

"Shows how much I listen to you. Fang, this is Danny, my cousin."

"Hi."

"You guys want to meet the bands?"

Jenna's eyes lit up. She looked to Fang. "Want to?"

"Sure," Fang couldn't disappoint her.

The two followed Danny backstage. The bands were polite to them. At the end of the concert, Jenna seemed really happy. When she got out of the limo, she kissed Fang. Part of him recognized it and something clicked into place. At that moment, Jenna pulled away and went inside. Fang hurried home to plan.

The next morning, he cornered Jenna. "We need to talk."

"What's up?"

"You're not real."

She flicked her gaze down. "I know. But Fang," she looked at him, upset. "They programmed me to be like Max, to be perfect for you. I don't want to be something they made."

"Then how do I wake up Max to this?"

"I'm not sure, but we can try to."

"That program guy Adam would be great with you, by the way." How programs have minds of their own I will never understand, he added silently.

"Thanks."

They started plotting. "So, when did you figure it out?" Jenna asked.

"When you kissed me. By the way, is that a real concert?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Cool."

"Okay, then…kiss Max."

"What?"  
"You remembered when you kissed me, so kiss her."

"That…just might work."

"Duh," Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Adam. Good luck."

"Thanks," Fang smiled at her. He made his way over to the cheerleaders. Now that he was looking for it, the people who didn't factor into his life lived in a pattern. Weird.

Max opened her mouth to insult Fang. Before she could get the words out he pulled her up to him, said, "You're a real bitch without the flock," and kissed her.

She seemed shocked for a moment before kissing him back. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes and smiled. "We need to go get Iggy and the kids."

"Why did you just kiss that loser?" one of the cheerleaders wrinkled her nose.

"He's my loser, and sorry girls, but I care about the Flock more than you." She ran off with Fang to Iggy and his "sister".

"Yo, Ig!" Fang called.

Iggy turned toward his voice, "Well it's about time you idiots figured it out. Can we just go get Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel?"

"Come on!" Max laughed. They ran to the elementary school to find the kids.

Nudge was arguing with some boys. When she saw the three ninth graders she walked up. "Why are you at our school? Are you visiting? Do you know"-

"SHUT UP NUDGE!" they all shouted.

After a pause she said, "OH…come on, I know where Gazzy and Angel hang out."

Gazzy was easy, Iggy walked up. Gazzy immediately followed them and started planning a bomb. Angel just bounded up, "I was getting sick of this place."

"You knew?" Iggy cocked his head in curiosity.

"I still read minds; I could hear these people's thoughts. Duh."

"So, how did you get along with Jenna?" Max glared. It was later and they were all hanging out in Fang's "room".

"She was like you. But she was a better kisser." Fang grinned.

Max threw his pillow at him. "JERK!" but she laughed.

"No, I'm kidding. You guys even look similar, I should have seen it."

"I feel like a jerk, I was so mean to you."

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding before. Sorry," he shrugged.

"I know I was. I feel bad."

"It's just who you were. Besides, if you want to get technical, it's who they forced you to be."

"Do you think they know that we know?"

At that moment the image faded and they all opened their eyes. The gas masks had disappeared and Jeb stood over them, looking proud. "It seems that you six depend on each other. It hasn't been two weeks- it's been three days. You figured it out. Impressive, I'm proud of you."

He unstrapped them and led them out of the School, whispering, "Be very quiet."

The doors opened and they leapt into the sky. He waved at them before hurrying in. An alarm went off a few minutes later.

Fang was deep in thought. Max watched him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Jenna."  
"She wasn't real Fang."

"Yes she was," he looked up at Max. "I'm looking at her. She said she was designed to be perfect for me, to be you. So technically, I'm thinking about you…right?"

"I _think_ so." Max flew close and kissed him before dashing away at her super speed. She came back a minute later. "Let's land in twenty or so minutes. I found a good spot."

When they landed, they hugged. "We can't be separated, sweet!" Gazzy cried.

They laughed. He was right, they were perfect as they were.


End file.
